After the Tears
by angelofdarkness39
Summary: Sora, Naminé and Roxas; a love triangle. At the beginning of the year, they meet Kairi. Will Sora still be able to keep his secret identity or will he let them figure it out all of a sudden?
1. a perfect start

Title: After the Tears

**Title:****After the Tears**

**Author:** **angelofdarkness39**

**Genre: ****Romance/ Drama**

**Rating ****: T**

**Pairings:**** Roxas x Naminé**

**Summary: ****Sora, Naminé and Roxas; a love triangle. At the beginning of the year, they meet Kairi. Will Sora still be able to keep his secret identity or will he let them figure it out all of a sudden?**

**Disclaimer: ****I own Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, re: chain of memories, final mix, and 3. Says Square Enix**

**A/N:**** Here it is, my first ever Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. (Yahoo?! I don't know what to say) laughs anyway, thanks to my dear brother, I got addicted to this thing. Enough! I don't have any more things to blab about here. Anyway, here's my Story, AFTER THE TEARS.**

**Chapter 1: A Perfect Start**

It was the beginning of the school year and as usual, Roxas hated it the most. Introducing ones self to others repeatedly even if they know you is what he exactly hated. Imagine yourself telling them what you had told them last year again, it would be boredom if you listen to them for a second time.

He entered the school with his eyes still full of exhaustion. His eye bag as big as the size of a bag of a three-year-old pupil. Roxas is a guy with brunette spiky hair with aquamarine blue eyes and small lips. He is a popular since most of the girls like him. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Naminé crossing lands with him.

As soon as he saw the presence of Naminé first, his atmosphere turned the other way around, from a bad frame of mind to a good one. Roxas doesn't know why whenever he sees the presence of Naminé, it makes his day complete. One word would describe it, "LOVE".

The thought of it slightly scares Roxas, he can't fall in love with his best friend, it's not just right.

"Naminé!" he called out as he walked a little bit faster then came up to Naminé who was walking towards her locker. "How's it going? I haven't heard from you since like…"he mumbled the last word then paused. "The end of the school year." He continued as he watched Naminé open her locker.

She turned the volt with the combination 17-5-9-20-0 to open her locker. Years have past but still Naminé's the only person who knows her locker combination. Never did she dare to tell it to anyone even though she sees people act that way.

She turned to Roxas' Face then smiled. "I'm sorry Roxas, for not calling you this summer. I was busy doing a little charity in the Halloween town put up in our zone." She explained.

Roxas was put into confusion when he heard Naminé say about charity in Halloween town. "I didn't know that Destiny Islands has a place or town called that?"

Naminé chuckled. "You didn't go out your house this summer right? Everybody knows about that."

"No." he answered, plainly. "I was busy on my trainings and lessons. And one more thing is that, my schedule's a little tight for me to go out and wonder in Destiny Islands"

She chuckled, for the second time around. "How enthusiastic of you Roxas. As far as I'm concern all you wanted to do during you're summer is to visit all the corners of the world. Am I right?" she asked, sarcastically.

All through the years, Naminé has always been so sarcastic. Roxas likes that attitude on her, whenever he sees her so happy, it means relief for him. Relief that he doesn't have to worry much about her since he sees her happy now.

Naminé's really his best friend. Roxas can't even hide a thing from her. Stalker is not the right term but best friend is. After a second or two, Naminé snapped her finger as she remembered something very important.

"I got to go Roxas; I got to pick up Kairi." She closed her locker, waved Roxas goodbye then ran of.

"Wait, Naminé, who is Kai…"he said as his voice got softer and softer seeing Naminé getting farther from where she was standing a while a go. He turned back then walked straightly towards his designated room.

"Class A-1." he whispered as he looked up to the spot where the room name was written.

"Roxas. You're in class A-1 also?" a person from behind him asked. Roxas turned back and saw Sora, Naminé's crush, smiling with all his guts and glory. By the look of his face, Roxas can say that his in a good mood.

"You're in the class too?" asked Roxas.

Sora smiled. "Yes, me, Naminé and you are classmates again." He started walking towards the door as Roxas followed him. Sure, Naminé shows affection for him but the fact that he doesn't return them makes Roxas want to kill Sora.

At their status now, they're friends, along through with Naminé. Sora changed a lot since the time that Roxas and Naminé had been part of his life. The Sora that they've known before was a rude and stubborn one.

In terms of popularity, Roxas is no match for Sora. A lot of girls have a crush on him, even Roxas' best friend, Naminé. He's much cuter than Roxas in the way that Sora has two dimples at both sides of his cheeks.

**XxXxXxX**

Roxas pulled out a chair at the leftmost side of the room at the fourth row. At that hour, Sora was feeling something bad; he didn't know what it is so he decided to sit at the other side of the room where he can be alone to think it over.

Naminé's best friend, Roxas, always did reserve a sit for her whenever she's near to being late. She always has to go to somewhere even if she knows that classes are going to begin and break time is over. She entered first, then after five seconds, the teacher of the room finally entered.

Everybody stood up as they greeted the teacher except for Roxas, who kept on asking Naminé questions about the person she told him a while ago.

"Naminé, where have you been?" he whispered at the person beside him still standing up together with his classmates.

She turned him, making them do a face-to-face act. "For the last time Roxas, I accompanied Kairi all the way here."

"Who's Kairi anyway?" after the teacher's greeting, the class sat back to their seats where they withdraw themselves a while ago.

"There she is" Naminé pointed out the crimson-headed girl beside the teacher who keeps on lowering her head. Kairi had always been a quiet person.

Sora was quiet, following the things the class was doing. His head was all lowered down so he can't see if someone's standing beside the teacher. He was alarmed when he heard the teacher tell that there was a new student this school year. He hastily looked at the front part of the room where the teacher was standing and saw a very familiar face standing beside her, the new student.

'Kairi? Isn't this the girl that I was put into an arranged marriage for?' he thought as his eyebrows crossed paths. Before jumping into conclusions, he first listened to her introduction.

The cerulean-blue eyed new student started only after receiving the teacher's signal.

"I am Kairi, I come from Twilight town and I know that's far from here. I hope I can get along with you fine." She introduced herself then gave of a bow in front of them.

Again, Roxas bothered Naminé by tapping her shoulder.

"Nami, why does she have to bow after her introduction? What does it mean?" he asked as he kept watching each and every one of her reflections.

She giggled softly. "That's a form of respect in Twilight town. Roxas try to read and you'll find out a lot of things that you don't know about yet." Roxas just nodded. Naminé is right, but one thing that Roxas always did hate was reading.

Sora's eyes widened a he heard the stupid words that came out from the mouth of the new student. _'Twilight town…Kairi. No! It can be. They're making another move again. This time they've found me.'_ He thought. He put down his head on his arms, which were on top of the other then bit his tongue to see if that was a nightmare.

The thing that just snapped him back to reality is when he saw a hand in front of his face. He looked up to see who's face was it and saw Kairi, smiling.

"I'm Kairi. And you are?" she said not knowing that most of the girls were glaring at her already.

He didn't bother to take the hand. Nevertheless, he did bother to tell him his name. "Sora." From the start, Roxas had been watching Sora's every move and he can say that Sora's out of his mind this time.

_'He removed his attitude of being rude already. Could Kairi be the reason for him to bring back his rudeness?' _he thought then shook his head upon coming up with the answer_. 'No, he doesn't know her; she's just a new student in here.'_ He shook his head again not knowing that Naminé was looking at her.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" she asked then looked back to the teacher again after giving a smile to Roxas.

He just grinned. That was so embarrassing for your crush to see you fooling around during class hours.

As he was coming out of an answer, he wasn't able to hear the teacher's introduction. Lucky for him that he still was able to hear the most important part of it.

"Let's make it more interesting," the teacher said as she got something out of her bag. "Take a look at these cards of cartolina I'm holding right now. It will be by partners. What you're going to do here is to draw a little symbol representing you and be able to explain it." She continued as she scanned the whole room.

"You can pick your partners now." She added up as she looked at Kairi and gave her a wink. The new student just smiled with her shyness still present.

"Hey, Kairi right?" Sora asked as he turned to his side to see Kairi. She nodded. "You want to be my partner?" that can't be possible; Sora just gave an offer to the new student in class.

As he went on with his junior high years, he had always shown that he hated the new students so much that he doesn't mind to talk to them. But this time, it's different. Maybe one reason for it is because he really changed a lot.

"Okay." Kairi didn't know what to answer him. It was too good to be true that a cute guy like him would ask her to be his partner. She bit her lip as she remembered that she wasn't allowed to get a crush on somebody. It was strictly off limits for her to.

After two minutes, the teacher ordered them to go to their partners then distributed the cartolina.

"Kairi." The teacher called out. "Who is your partner?" Sora stood up.

"I'm her partner." He answered. His answer made many girls in the room whine. They weren't expecting the new girl to be close to Sora for a little amount of time only. Kairi just blushed.

After distributing the cards of cartolina, the bell rang which means a great relief for students from boring classes. As Naminé stood up, Roxas followed. She went up to Sora and greeted him.

"How are you today Sora?" she asked with Sora still seating on his chair. He finally stood up then came near the blonde haired girl.

Sora grinned as he rested his hand on Naminé's shoulder. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Then he walked out of the room.

"Sora!" yelled Roxas. "Wait for us. I'm not going to let you go to the cafeteria without us." He said as he caught up to Sora. The two girls remaining in the room just followed.

**XxXxXxX**

The position of the cafeteria wasn't too far from the room they had just stepped out from. Actually, it was only twenty meters away from Class A-1, the class that the four belong to. When they reached the cafeteria, they saw that they weren't a lot of persons present in there.

They got their food then looked for a table. When Sora spotted one, he got near it and pulled up a chair then sat down immediately. The three just followed with silence along with them. Half of their food was eaten in silence when Kairi decided to break it up.

"So, Sora, tell me about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, friends and…" she paused as she took a small sip out of her lemonade. "Your family."

"Believe me, Sora won't answer red hair. He doesn't talk about his family since he entered here." A guy with jade green eyes and striking red hair spoke as he stepped near the table Sora chose to sit at.

'Axel. Here he goes again.' Thought Naminé as he sent him a secret glare so as to with Sora.

Kairi looked back to see who it was. "Who are you calling red hair? Have you looked in the mirror lately and saw that yours is the same color as mine?" she commented.

"Sorry about that." Axel said in return as he stretched out his hand and positioned it in front of Kairi. "Axel and you are?"

She just took the hand as a sign of respect for the guy who just bumped her on the first day of classes. "Kairi." Unexpectedly, when Kairi shook hands with him, he suddenly kissed it.

Naminé chuckled. "Get used to it Kairi. He's really that stupid."

"I repeat." Axel once again opened his big mouth as he pulled up a chair next to Kairi. "Sora never did tell any little detail about his family." Sora just glared at him.

Upon scanning the table, he saw Naminé and prepared to do what he was used of doing to Naminé, tease her. "Then again, why not ask the blonde hair in front of you, maybe she knows something about it."

**-Flashback-**

_One day on a famous place on Destiny Islands, Sora was sitting on the grass watching the beautiful view in front of her when Naminé joined in. _

_"Hey!" he greeted, looked towards her then turned back to what he was looking at. _

_She took a seat behind him then sighed. "What do you want us to talk about again?" she asked. _

_"Why don't you tell me about your family?" requested Sora, for the very first time. _

_For a moment, he was happy that once again, he dared to talk about a thing called family. It was a great relief for him to do that. Naminé bit her lip deciding if she must continue with this conversion or not. _

_In one second, she decided. Since he's the one who asked for it, maybe it's not bad to answer it. "Well, my father's at Hollow Bastion right now for a business trip. My mother's living with me and my little sister now. For now, I also consider Roxas as my big brother." She answered, straightforwardly, without any other words added in it._

_She took her braveness as she tried to ask Sora the same question. "What about your family?" she didn't dare look at him the fact that she didn't want to see Sora's reaction upon her asking her something about his most hated thing in the world. She was a bit GUILTY on what she just did. _

_"I live with my foster parents." He started making the eyes of the person beside him grow wide. _

_Seeing her reaction, he hastily snapped her back to reality by holding her hand. He smiled and she returned the smile. "Don't be sorry for me. I had a purpose for it." _

_"Could I know what it is?" she asked. _

_­_**-End of Flashback-**

"Shut up pumpkin head!" Roxas defended his best friend.

"Calm down Roxas, I was just making a little entertainment." Answered Axel. After that, silence was there again.

Since Roxas was so interested at the traditions of Kairi, he decided to interview her instead of them being so quiet and all. "So, Kairi, you told us that you've been transferring schools since you started junior high?" she nodded. "Why did you choose to study in our institute?" he asked.

She gulped. "Where looking for the prince of Twilight Town, Xin."

Upon hearing Kairi say that name, Sora lost his spirit to eat. He stood up, carried his half-full tray then walked away. Naminé was planning to follow him but he stopped her before she could even stand up. Naminé just chose to stay for her not to hurt Sora.

**XxXxXxX**

**That was Chapter 1 everybody. What a cliffhanger! What could Sora's forgotten identity be? Why did he walk out when he heard Kairi say the name "XIN" in front of them? What could be the reason why Sora was living with a foster family? So many questions yet not answered. **

**Read and Review. Then after that, tune in to the next chapter of AFTER THE TEARS, a kingdom hearts fanfic by angelofdarkness39. **

**-ANGELOFDARKNESS39-**

**XxXxXxX**


	2. counting words

**A/N:**** uhmm, I just don't know what to say about the status of my story but, THANKS! For those who reviewed and alerted on my story. I appreciate it, al lot. Well, here it is again. The second chapter of my story. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: **Counting Words

"Xin". That name was on Sora's head since the moment Kairi spoke of it. It never escaped him, one word to describe it, anxiety. Maybe it really is the time for him to fix his past now that he has courage to tell them what's in his mind. That name to him always 'sucked" from the very beginning he was called that name.

Sora shook his head as he forced himself to forget that thing first. 'Sora's my name.' thought the guy with six spikes on his hair. Even though how hard he tried to forget about that, he just can't. That was always been apart of him. You know, being Xin, the prince Kairi was looking for.

Burden; he was always trying to hide that from his friends even if he is willing to tell them his forgotten identity. Sometimes, that's what make other people think that he is rude and stubborn. Six more hours to go and that day was over. That six hours ran fast for him but it was a little boring being quiet and all.

The reason behind his silence? He was thinking about his past.

**XxXxXxX**

'How can I be so nostalgic?' he concluded as the sound of the bell signaling them to call it a day.

'Finally!' the guy who looked problematic demanded. Sora was first to go out of the room. When he has already stepped out of the gate, someone called out his name so loud that almost half of the students heard it making them turn sideways to see who made that loud noise.

"Sora!" shrieked Kairi as he ran towards Sora. He saw her holding the cartolina the teacher gave them a while ago. She was with Naminé and Roxas. "We didn't even start this activity then you're going home already?" demanded Kairi as he tried to catch her breath.

He slapped his head making him remember about it. It was too late for them to finish it at the school grounds so he just decided to go in another place.

"I forgot!" he apologized. "we can finish it at my house." Said Sora. Kairi just nodded as she followed Sora. The two persons in the back were just quiet knowing that they have no business with the two persons in front of them.

"How about you go to your house?" asked Sora to his read-headed partner. She shook her head.

"Can't be. Boys aren't allowed in our house. Let's just go to yours." Kairi demamded.

"Fine"

**XxXxXxX**

**Roxas' POV **

Here we are, walking down the street that leads to Sora's residence with Sora in the front and me, Kairi and Naminé behind him. To be precise, I haven't really gone into their house and I don't even know if where the exact location of it is.

However, what I do know is, his house is three blocks away from Naminé's. Silence, it has been present on us since the time we stepped out of the school grounds. It's just somewhat weird for me for this silence. Last year, whenever this happens, you know walking home together; we usually end up by scolds of people who live in the houses that we pass by.

Yeah, we're that loud. Can it be because Kairi's with us? No, she can't be the reason. Kairi can't be. Among us, I can say that she's the hushed one. Well, that's what I think of her. It's so boring whenever we are silent. I'm used to Naminé joking me around.

Lucky for me and Naminé that we already finished that activity or we're toast. Compared to Kairi and Sora, our was easier to do than theirs. We've been best friends that's why it's not that odd if we know everything about each other by now.

Naminé's attitude can't be seen by the look in the eyes because they're to deep to even explain. She's the kind of person who hates sweets and loves Mother Earth. It somewhat bothers me whenever I recall that she hates sweet. Why you ask? Because every Valentines day, I don't know what I'm going to give her.

Maybe the main reason is her braces, which was just placed on her last, last year. She says that she has to wear them for four to five years. I don't even know what I'll do when I'm in her place but on what she acts right know, it's like it was nothing.

She laughs and smiles to her sweetest one most often but sometimes she goes about her limit. Everything has a rule in her league but I idolize her being so obedient and all. She was looking down. Most likely, she never looks down. Let me think why she's in a emotional way again.

Right! It's because of what Sora did, snob her and once again, ignore her affection for him.

"Nami!" I called out as I tried to pull her back to reality. She lifted her head up and turned to me. Seeing her so sad makes her eyes duller than a non-sharpened pencil.

"What?" she asked

"it's nothing. I just want to know what's the problem again." I exclaimed, softly.

"Here we are." Sora said, opening the door and letting us in. Thinking about a lot of things escaped me from the fact that we're already in Sora's house. I didn't even have a chance to talk to her seriously, damn!

**Normal POV**

"Do it fast, I got to do something." once again, Sora's rudeness is trying to ruin him. Kairi just nodded as she got her ball pen from her pocket then started writing things about him.

"I am…"Sora started, with no sense actually

"Yes?"

He looked at Naminé and gave her a smile. "Naminé, how do you describe me?" he asked. She didn't do anything but shake her head. She couldn't dare to judge him. To her, it wasn't right.

"Okay. Well I'm rude." The one-word answer made Roxas knocked off. He didn't expect him to answer a question with that way. Sora smiled.

"No. don't think of me like that." He followed up making Roxas breathe again. "The truth is, since Sora is my name, I am compared to the sky." He answered without even explaining why. Kairi just noted it.

"Once me and the sky are compared, we're exactly the same, sometimes clear and sometimes not. that's who I am." Sora continued as he took a deep breath in. "What about you Kairi?" he asked, getting his materials for drawing.

"As for you, you are compared to the sky while to me; they compare me to the vast sea. Like the sea, it has limitations and faults. I am not perfect." She concluded as she looked towards Sora who was portraying a picture of the sea as Kairi described herself.

All three set eyes on him when they started him begin. He is an artist. Most of the time, Sora spends time on his room trying to visualize something he hasn't drawn yet.

**XxXxXxX**

He only finished it a little amount of time then after that, Sora gave the piece of art to Kairi, his partner then they got off. At Naminé's place, there still was Naminé lost between fantasy and reality. She was starting to make endless stares again like she used to do last school year.

Her journey was ended when her mother called her from downstairs to inform her that she has a call. She went down, slowly, with no intention of knowing who that damn person is.

"What do you want?" she asked, with a little part of being rude. It was Kairi, calling her to verify something.

"_**Is Sora really that kind of person? I thought he was rude at first.**_" The person on the other side of the link asked the very annoyed Naminé.

"Yes." She answered, plainly. She didn't mind what the girl at the other side of the phone might say about her. she was out of her mind.

"_**Okay.**_" She said then Naminé hanged up on her. Hearing the word rude from Sora's mouth made her pissed off. She thought that she has already changed him but she was wrong, he still has that attitude.

It was like she was experiencing migraine right now. Her head was a gram away from bursting and her body was a minute away to give up. She didn't know what to do that time that's why she just decided to sleep. Maybe that could be the right way to clear out her problems for a while.

**XxXxXxX**

The next day was the day of the presentation of the little activity presented to them yesterday. The blonde haired girl with cerulean blue eyes was sitting in her seat in peace. Naminé felt so left out. She didn't want to talk to anybody. In short, she was full of anxiety; anxiety for Sora about what he said yesterday.

She wasn't even listening to the others presentation which was kind of odd for her to. Roxas found the urge to snap her back to reality by tapping her shoulders. The moment he did that, Naminé looked at him them saw a smile in his face.

"Look, it's Sora and Kairi in front. Why don't you listen to your beloved cousin. It's seems like your mind is out of place again this time." He said sarcastically as he pointed out Sora who was walking to the front ready for their presentation.

'Sora' his name was always in Naminé's head. She can't forget about him. For now, she is very lucky for her crush to be one of her companions. But her closeness with him was nothing compared to Roxas and her. 'Why can't I be his partner even once?' she asked herself slapping her palm on her forehead.

By the look of Sora's face, Naminé can say that she's comfortable with Kairi already. The thought of it scares her and makes her jealous thinking that Sora might like her cousin more than her.

'What could I be thinking?' she asked once again still not in the right mood to listen to the things her classmates were blabbing about. 'If I could just make this day run faster' she thought.

**XxXxXxX**

As unexpected, before Naminé and Roxas could even speak up, the bell rang signaling that that period was over. They all went out of the room hastily. Naminé grabbed her things and went directly to her locker.

She placed all her things there for a mean time and was planning to come back for it after the short break allotted for them. Upon walking towards the cafeteria, Naminé could hear the chuckles and giggles Kairi and Sora were doing.

Naminé just closed her eyes to not see what they were doing. As far as words could even say, Roxas knew what Naminé was worried about. All day long, he can say from her eyes that she was jealous of Kairi getting so close to Sora all of a sudden.

**XxXxXxX**

**Alright! Chapter two went fast. Likewise with Naminé, I wasn't in the right mood and my brain wasn't settled for writing. So far, school's really gotten in my nerves, not that I hate it. Being a third year student rocks!**

**Okay, stopping the blabbing again. Well, Read and Review. Then after that, tune in to the next chapter of AFTER THE TEARS, a kingdom hearts fanfic by angelofdarkness39. **

**-ANGELOFDARKNESS39-**

**XxXxXxX**


	3. getting closer

**A/N:**** Indignation! Ahehe. That was a joke! I just remembered a line from a character in a game. Well well, seems like my story has more and more reviews coming up. anyways. Thank you. Once again, for making my story a success.**

**Chapter 3: **Getting Closer by the second

Naminé, upon entering the cafeteria grabbed a tray of her own and tagged in the line at the cafeteria following the first main rule, "First come, First serve." She was so quiet along the way that nobody even heard any sound come out from her mouth. That silence was so mysterious.

Until there, the two of the persons behind her were still giggling and giggling. 'If they could just stop.' She thought as she grabbed a yogurt, spaghetti and a bottle of mineral water. When they finally found a table on their own, they sat down. All throughout the recess time, Naminé was damn quiet. Even more silent after she got her braces.

It was only when it was five minutes before the break was over when Sora and Kairi notices her being quiet and all.

"Hey, Nami…" Kairi called out. Naminé looked to her straight to her eyes and smirked a little. "You okay girl?" she asked

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Sora answered back as he stood up, grabbed his tray, cleaned it up and went straight to his locker. Kairi just followed while Naminé and Roxas decided to stay.

"I know you're not okay." Said a deep voice to the blonde haired girl. Naminé looked at Roxas then frowned unnoticed. Although Roxas didn't see it, it was a disaster to him. Because whenever he sees her frown, it was up for him to cheer her up then after that, capeshe! It's like Roxas never existed.

"How could you tell?" Naminé asked.

"Easy." Roxas started. "I've been your best friend since like first grade. Most likely, I know what every frown or smile means. For example, the smirk that you gave Kairi a while ago, that was only fake. Fake because you didn't want them to worry for you on what's going on. Second, at class, you are always thinking of something deep that even words can't describe it, literary. Now tell me, is the problem about him again or your just jealous on what you are seeing at Kairi being so close Sora more than you were ever close to him?" he asked ending up his whole explanation.

"Huh?"

Roxas then looked towards the lady beside him then gave her a serious look. "Are you jealous of your cousin?" he asked, straightforwardly.

She frowned. "What do you think could be the answer?" Naminé asked in return.

"I don't know. You didn't even tell me anything about yourself this past few days. That's why the only person who can answer that is you…" Naminé made a very sad and confusing look making her eyebrows cross.

"…" she sighed and didn't know what to answer. Naminé then looked at Kairi and Sora who were playing with their books laughing and laughing. Her cheeks turned red and her head was in a little pain. Her eyes had the word "hurt" written all over it and it seems like tears are ready to fall from it.

"Come on…" Roxas said as she pulled Naminé by the wrist and dragged her to a place where no one was found. He pulled her towards him offering his shoulder to be one to cry on. Naminé leaned on it as Roxas placed his hand on top of her head and his other one rubbing her back trying to calm her down and let her feel she was never and will never be alone.

He was so worried about her. Naminé was crying herself out making her grip in Roxas through the waist tighter but he didn't mind. He was used to it. All he minded was his best friend, crying and crying because of some stupid guy who care nothing about but his stupid self.

**XxXxXxX**

Before the bell could ever ring, Naminé was already finished crying and there was no trace that she cried. She went back to the room with Roxas. Kairi same up to her to ask Naminé something. Sora just followed.

"Nami, I just want to ask if my answer is corre…" before Kairi was even finished, Sora cut her out upon noticing something.

He looked towards Naminé's eyes and saw that it was all dry. "Did you cry a while ago?" Sora asked. Naminé just shook her head trying to deny the simple fact.

"Are you sure?" Naminé nodded. "Then explain why your eyes are looking pale and they are so dry." He dared.

'What are demanding guy!' thought Naminé as she just kept silent sitting at her chair.

'Why does Sora care about Naminé so much anyway?' thought Kairi as she raised her eyebrow making her show that she is jealous on how Sora cared about her. Then the teacher entered.

"Good morning class." The teacher greeted.

"Good Morning teacher." Her students greeted her back. She just smiled at them.

"How would I begin?" She murmured. "Well, as unexpected, before we could even start a lesson, I will ask you to have a report about anything connected to our main topic in this whole grading, Destiny Islands." She said.

"Anything?" asked Sora to the teacher.

"Yes, anything as long as you are able to do it. I will allow you to pick your own group members as long as your group doesn't exceed any member more than four. Is that okay with you?" asked the teacher as she gave the final signal.

As usual, Sora and Kairi chose to be partners so as to with Naminé and Roxas. What they just needed was another two to complete the party.

"Roxas, you formed any party already?" Asked Kairi.

"No. Have you?" Roxas asked backed. Kairi shook her head as she gave him a smirk.

"Perfect. Then we could be partners. Is that alright with you Naminé?" Asked Kairi at the blonde haired person beside Roxas who haven't talk all day.

"Whatever." Muttered Naminé as she tugged Roxas' shirt. Roxas looked at her and saw her nod.

Roxas gave a final smile. "She's fine with it. Then it's final, we belong to the same party." Kairi smiled back.

**XxXxXxX**

The four or more like the three decided to meet up after classes at the gate of the school to arrange their plans since it is Saturday tomorrow.

"So, to who's house are we gonna do this again?" asked Sora.

"Yours." Answered Roxas and Kairi at the same time.

"We could do it at Naminé's house." Demanded Sora but Naminé didn't seem to care.

"Let's just go to yours." Kairi requested.

He shook his head as he disagreed. "no." he said as he thought of something. "What about your house? Well, I always wanted to see it since you came." Sora suggested.

Kairi grinned. "It can be but number one rule in our house is the no boys allowed policy. We've got used to that back in Hollow Bastion."

With a little hesitation, he just nodded. "Fine, tomorrow, my house, 9 am. You cool with that?" the two nodded. "What about you Nami?"

All of the three looked at her but she just nodded.

"Hey, chill." Kairi said without even knowing what's going on to her cousin. Naminé just grunted a response as she gave her a simple glare.

**XxXxXxX**

With the place and time already set up, the four decided to have a little fun after ll the pressures brought by school.

"What about hanging out at the park?" suggested Roxas as he looked towards Naminé and saw her shake her head a little bit.

"I'm in." Kairi said

"Same here!" the three already agreed to go expect for Naminé who was apparently hesitating if she'll join or not.

"Come on, join us Naminé, please?" asked Roxas in a very sweet mode which rather hypnotized her to come with them.

"Okay." The moment Naminé said that, Roxas pulled her forcedly toward the direction where the park leads.

Kairi and Sora are in the lead, as always since they are already every close, even closer than Naminé is to Sora before Kairi showed up in the picture. Kairi ran on top of hill and took a deep breath, which made her loose her balance and roll down to where she started. When she reached down, she landed at Sora's feet but still, she was able to stand up quickly.

"I wouldn't want you to have all the fun would I?" Sora said as he also started running up the hill. For a little thrill, Kairi challenged him in a race on who will reach the top of the hill first.

"Ready, set, GO!" Naminé yelled the last part trying to keep up with the energy brought by the two persons who are having a race at present. She wasn't in the mood to make a complete fool out of herself. She was trapped in misery and she can't seem to get out. It was like that misery was a large maze and you have to find the right way to escape it, in other terms, escaping from misery is damn hard compared to the simple equations our math teacher used to give us before we had the subject math.

Roxas was watching Naminé watching Sora and Kairi raced up the hill then finally saw her giggle upon seeing Sora loose his balance and trip. On her eyes, she saw Kairi laughing with all her guts and glory like she was trouble-free.

"Oh, how I could wish that I could be like my cousin." Naminé whispered as she lowered her head. Frowns started to arise again in her face that bothered Roxas so much.

Roxas grabbed her by the risk and pulled her gently. "Come on, let's follow them up there. I'm not going to let us waste our time here without letting you have fun would I?" then he chuckled.

"You are so hilarious Roxas." At last, Naminé snickered. Well, it was more of a loud giggle than a snicker.

The park had always been the most favorite place of Naminé since she was a kid. Whenever she goes there, it seems like all her problems fade in only a second or two. She had many happy memories with her father and big brother when she was a kid. They had always told Naminé that her big brother already passed away even though they don't have any evidence of it. Naminé misses her big brother so much.

She still remembers when her brother used to tuck her into bed and told her stories before letting her sleep. He acted like Naminé's father that's why she misses him so much.

'_Where could my brother be right now?_' Naminé thought as she recalled the face of her loving brother. Then a tear fell which tells that she wants to see him already. Luckily, Roxas didn't see that tear because he was busy having fun with Kairi and Sora who were telling each other jokes.

The three sat under a tree that blooms beautiful flowers, which they didn't know what the name was.

"Nami, come on, join us. You're not a loner here." Sora said as he stood up and pulled her towards then.

"That race was fun." Kairi commented as she giggled.

"Let's have another one? Please? This time the four of us are involved." Naminé requested which made Roxas very shocked.

'What happened to her? why did she all of a sudden be so energetic.' Roxas whispered as he got ready for the race of his life.

Sora chuckled. "That's what I like about you." Soon, Naminé fought the urge to blush, but luckily, she was able to hide it with her long hair covering her face.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three… GO!"

After running half the hill, a sudden rain came by but the four continued the race. It really wasn't considered as a race since some had other ways and some had a very short stopover as he gained his breath.

At last, they reached the place where they came from. For a little entertainment, Sora offered something.

Sora bowed in front of Kairi as he offered his hand. "May I have this dance my mistress?" he said in a British accent wanting everyone to laugh.

"Of course you may my charming prince" Likewise with Sora, Kairi also spoke that in a British accent. They dance, not like Cinderella and Prince charming but they dance like two little children doing a little dance called a happy dance.

The blonde-haired lady followed every movement Kairi and Sora made, every step, jump, stomp and laugh. It was obvious that she was jealous of the two of them basing from her reaction on what she's seeing right now in front of her.

"Hey Princess, what are watching? I don't know that there is something left to watch there." Asked Roxas adding a little sarcasm at the end of his sentence to the beautiful lady standing beside him still watching the every move Kaii and Sora did.

She gave a simple wink then was shocked when she saw a red rose being tossed to her. she turned to Roxas and saw him bow before her with his arm stuck out. It meant something, but what?

"May I have this dance?" asked Roxas in a formal yet romantic way. It was the perfect time for a person to ask someone for a dance. Who would think a mere person would risk his health just to have a dance with his beloved person. Even if he knew that no matter how hard he tried to show Naminé what he feels, Naminé couldn't return that love back to him. Man, he was really something, the perfect man exactly.

Naminé took the rose then smiled. She placed her hand on top of Roxas' accepting his request for a little dance. Then a teardrop fell. But she didn't know why. Luckily, the rain was to the rescue as it covered it. "Yes" she answered the question plainly with full dignity, and respect.

By the time Roxas asked Naminé asked for a dance, she didn't mind nothing about Sora and Kairi anymore like she was doing a while back since she is having the time of her life right now. Roxas positioned his both hands on her hips and Naminé placed her both arms in his neck, wrapped around. She was so happy by that moment but something was still lacking but it's just that she doesn't know what it was.

"You still jealous of them?" Roxas asked a question once again just to verify his best friend is she is already okay.

Naminé giggled as she raised an eyebrow then leaned her head on his chest. "Why should I be jealous when 'm having the time of my life with you right now?" Upon hearing those words been compiled together and came out of Naminé's precious mouth, Roxas' blue eyes widened like it never was.

Roxas can already feel his heart beat faster. 'What is this I'm feeling right now?' he thought.

Soon his hand was hugging her as his right went on top of her head. Then he planted his face on her hair making him smell her scent. It was the scent of tropical trees. Man she does love the nature so much that eve her perfume and shampoo is named after nature also. He didn't know what was happening to him when he let his lips brush to hers softly.

As Naminé felt Roxas lips touching hers, she returned the kiss back as she pressed her lips more firmly to his. Her grip to him was getting tighter but that didn't matter to the both of them. The kiss was so sweet that they didn't know where they are exactly at right now. Soon, they pulled of from the kiss. When they did, Naminé giggled.

"Why?" Roxas asked as Naminé stepped to the edge of the hill. "Careful, you'll fall." Roxas said as he quickly got to her and stopped her.

"This place hid many memories that only the persons I enjoyed with know." Naminé whispered as she grabbed hold of both Roxas' hands and wrapped her with them

Then, Roxas frowned a little bit. "You miss your brother don't you?" he asked bravely. Naminé nodded. "You really loved Luxord so much that you can't forget about him over the years."

That love Naminé gave for her brother Luxord was irreplaceable that nothing in this world could replace that. If only there was, a way for her to see her brother again, Naminé would do anything to get that opportunity.

XxXxXxX

So much for a chapter 3. So, you know what to do, Read and Review everyone! Thank you!


	4. nearly caught

**I am terribly sorry for not updating soon. I was so busy. I'm really sorry. But please, I need more reviews people! Or else I won't update, *kidding, hahahaha, here it is, **

**Chapter 4: **Nearly Caught

**-Flashback-**

_"Namin__é, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Luxord, her brother. They were sitting at the landscape their mother made a few months ago, watching the skies as it slowly fills with stars. _

_Little Naminé glanced up Luxord and smiled. "I want to be just like you." _

_He wrapped his arms around his little sister and chuckled. "My work is a lot dangerous than you think. Once you've entered it, you'll have to risk your life with it." He explained, not wanting to kill the dream of his little sister. _

_"Why do you keep protecting the King anyway? Can't he just protect himself? I can do that with my eyes closed." Bragging, Luxord's arms hug her a little tighter. Then they both chuckle._

_"Naminé, the king protects the country and the people who live in it. That's why he can't manage to protect his self. You see?" she nods._

**-End of Flashback**

"Where could they be?!" growled Kairi towards Sora as she impatiently waited for their two other group mates, Naminé and Roxas. "You did tell them the place and time right?" asked Kairi losing her patience for the two.

"You heard me yesterday right? I specifically said the time and the exact place. Maybe they're just late." He then got his phone from his pocket and tried to call Roxas and Naminé but there was no answer.

"What?" she growled again placing her hand on top of her head.

No answer.

After a few minutes of waiting, Roxas finally showed up. He came running to them as Kairi raised an eyebrow on him.

"You're late! Where have you been?!" Kairi interrogated him like he was in prison or something. Her hand was clenching into fists.

He panted. "I went to Naminé's house to pick her up but it was found that she's burning up with fever right now and she won't be able to come today. But she did tell that whatever is lined up for today, we should continue it. Just give her the things she needs to do on the presentation." He explained detail by detail to not hear any further questions after that.

"We should visit her." Sora said as he started to walk towards Naminé's house. Before he knew it, he was given a tug on his shirt. He turned back and saw Roxas infront of him.

"Didn't I just tell you that she doesn't want to accept visitors right now?" Roxas exclaimed as he turned walking back towards Sora's house.

"Okay." He just whispered as he followed.

**XxXxXxX**

"What to do…" muttered Sora as he thought of an idea about the certain report they were having.

Roxas snapped his hand as he started to talk. "What about having a report about Keyblades? It was always been the thing being talked about nowadays in the different corners of the world right?" the two just nodded in agreement even though Kairi knows nothing about it.

"What is a Keyblade?" asked Kairi in confusion.

Roxas sighed. "Well, it's a key that symbolizes the glory of the certain country depending about its progress. The shinier the Keyblade the higher the progress they make." He explained.

"I still don't get it." Sora laughed. "What's so funny?" Kairi asked.

Sora just smirked as he stood up and walked to the attic. "For you to get it, I'll just show you a little model. Is that alright with you Kaii?" Kairi's eyes grew big when she heard Sora call her in other names. That was the very first time someone ever gave her a nickname. All they ever called her was Kairi and no other else.

It was a little boring down so Kairi decided to follow him upstairs to help him. Without Sora being conscious about it, Kairi has already reached the attic. First thing she saw was a box with the symbol of Hollow Bastion on it. She wondered why so she walked close to it and opened it.

She hasn't even opened it when Sora saw her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Did I tell you to follow me Kaii?" Sora somewhat scolded the crimson-haired lady in front of her. She didn't dare to answer but just lowered her head.

"Sorry."

"I can't believe you would do such a thing." Sora mumbled.

She stood up in angriness as she came up to Sora. "Hey I said I was sorry."

"Hey, you two, stop all this fighting. We need to finish this first!" Roxas commanded as the two left in the room sat down on the couch a little far away from each other.

**XxXxXxX**

Meanwhile, within the halls of the empire of Twilight Town, some girl, or more like a lady was lingering in the castle trying to find something, or someone, or some place. That castle was huge that more than 460 heads can occupy it, 463 people to be exact. All those people can be contained in that palace.

"Father!" the lady called out so loud that it would echo in those hallways. "Man that sure creeps me out whenever I see this."

Upon her father hearing the tone of his precious daughter's voice, he felt relieved. He quickly commanded some guards to look for her somewhere in the castle.

After 5 minutes of waiting, she finally got in the place that her father and mother want her to be.

"This castle is sure huge." She said then giggled. "Let me make this thing shorter. I want to see the fiancée of my dear brother." That lady never did see what her future sister-in-law looks like. She was busy touring the whole world. Yes, she once asked her parents from freedom from their empire. She wanted to live independently, with her own rules being followed.

"I asked them to go to Hollow Bastion for the mean time to search for your brother." Her mother said but the lady still wanted to do what she wants.

"Whatever. I want to see her. You wouldn't mind if I asked for a picture of her would you?" the lady asked. She wasn't being rude and disobedient to her parents but instead, she really wants to see her brother's fiancée and she hates wasting her time.

With just a snap of his father's fingers, she instantly got a picture of the girl she wanted to see. "I'll be leaving after 2 weeks. For the mean time, I just want to stay here and enjoy my self. Anyway, I'm exhausted father. I'm going to my room." She finally said as she gave him a bow before heading to her destination.

**XxXxXxX**

On the day of the presentation, Naminé was already fine and all charged up for the day.

"Here's the script." Sora handed out to Naminé "Just tell me if you want to change anything." He added up then smiled.

Naminé just nodded.

"Hey." Sora said as he turned back to Naminé. "Nami, are you okay already? Roxas said that you were burning up during the day of our practice."

The blonde haired lady smiled. "I'm fine already. I'm sorry for not attending back then." She apologized as she looked straight to Sora.

"It's okay." When Roxas saw them talking, he also joined in as he gave a little something to Sora. He pulled Sora's hair but not that forceful.

"Hey! What was that for!" Shrieked Sora as he searched for the one who did that to him.

Roxas laughed as he saw Naminé laughed with him. "That!" Roxas whispered to Sora as he pointed out Naminé.

"Huh?"

Roxas chuckled. "This was her very first laugh this week. The reason why I did that to you was for me to hear her genuine laughter again. Get me?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded as he spoke up. "You like her don't you?" he asked.

"No. she's special to me that's why." Roxas couldn't tell the truth to Sora knowing the fact that Naminé has a great crush on him and there could be a possibility that Sora wouldn't accept Naminé if he knew that Roxas has a special something for Naminé.

"Ohh."

**XxXxXxX**

**Phew, that was the shortest chapter that I have written. Wow, that was a record for me! What will happen next to the four of them? What was present in that box Sora owned that he didn't want Kairi to touch or even look at it? Will Naminé still hold on to the game or will she quit on the middle of the game? What will Roxas do next to Naminé just to hear her laugh? So many questions..arghe.**

**To find out the answers of these questions Read and Review first. Then after that, tune in to the next chapter of AFTER THE TEARS, a kingdom hearts fanfic by angelofdarkness39.**

**-ANGELOFDARKNESS39-**

**XxXxXxX**


End file.
